Come to my Room
by Marista
Summary: 'Mollipwarriorchic contest' Where would Robin and Raven's first kiss take place?


Raven stood outside of Robin's room for a moment. She had certainly been in his room before, but not like this. This was different. She wasn't familiar with these feelings that he stirred up inside of her. And with these feelings came a lot of other emotions. Confusion. Did Robin really feel about her the way he said? Fear. Would Robin change his mind? Doubt. How could he ever think this way about the daughter of a demon?

She was becoming overwhelmed. This can never be allowed, she had to maintain control. She let the dark energy flow through her enough to pull her hood up; to become a shield to hide her from the outside world and allow her to focus.

She closed her eyes for a moment and focused. After she had regained control she lightly knocked on his door.

The door slid open and he stood there. He had a smile on his face, but at the same time she could sense disappointment from him. The emotion of fear began to resurface. She knew he would change his mind.

"Maybe I should go…" she said as started to turn away.

"No. Please, come in." He stepped back from the entry way and motioned his hand urging her to come in. She stepped into the bright room. It was as she remembered it. Very neat, very orderly, very Robin.

She heard the door hiss closed behind her after she stepped in.

"I'm glad you came. Make yourself at home. Maybe you could lower your hood." She looked around for a moment and took a seat on the bed. She didn't lower her hood, but Robin didn't say anything else about it. Last thing he wanted to do was push her away.

"Robin, I…"

"No" he said as he cut her off. "Don't call me Robin. Call me… Richard."

"Richard?" she said questioningly.

"Yes. That's my real name."

"I've never heard anyone else call you that."

"That's because no one else knows my name. It's a secret that I've never shared with anyone else in the tower. But I would like you to call me that. When we are alone."

"What about Starfire?"

"I've never told her my name."

Robin couldn't see her face because it was covered by that hood, but he could tell she was thinking over his words.

"Why wouldn't you tell her? I thought you two had dated?"

"We spent some time together. But I've never had a bond with her like I have with you. Never a true connection. I want to be with you Raven."

She held her breath for a moment and then steeled herself. This could not be true. He probably hit his head or something. And when he came out of it, he would not think of her this way anymore.

She stood up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

She stood and looked at him. "You must be tired, or ill or confused."

"No. Nothing has ever been clearer in my life." She slowly shook her head and continued towards the door.

"Wait. I'll prove it to you. Close your eyes."

He could see from the set of her jaw that she had raised one of her eyebrows in doubt. "Seriously. Close your eyes."

Once she did, he performed an act that took place only once per day, when he went into the shower. He removed his mask.

"Open your eyes."

She did and he heard her gasp in surprise. She saw two big beautiful green eyes looking back at her. "Not one soul in Jump city has ever seen my face. But I wanted you to see it. I want you know what I look like. I want you to know my secrets."

She stood looking at him and taking him in.

"Will you pull down your hood?"

How could she deny him after what he just did? She allowed the hood to fall. And as it did, so fell her protection. She felt open and exposed.

He reached down and too her pale hand in his. "You are the person I want to be with. And I hope you want to be with me as well."

She didn't pull away, but she didn't say anything either. He looked into her eyes. She cared for him, he just knew it. He needed to affirm the connection somehow. Holding her hands wasn't enough. He threw caution to the wind and he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled back from her. Robin heard a loud pop sound as 3 of his Batarangs exploded.

She had a concerned look in her eyes. He merely smiled and said "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
